Goodbye, Orphan Warrior
by Speculatrix
Summary: The Monkey King is freed. The Jade Warlord is fighting him again. Golden Sparrow has her opportunity. She will kill him or die trying. But someone is in her way. Emotionally. Reviews required! For this and my other stories!


**Goodbye, Orphan Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine.

**Note**: This could have been what had happened with Jason and Golden Sparrow, while the Jade Warlord and Monkey started their second(and last) fight.

As soon as Golden Sparrow recovered from her _deja-vu_, which was caused by the light signalling the Monkey King's resurrection, she blinked twice and this is what she saw.

Jason had tumbled backwards and fallen down from the impact which he had caused. His body shook with relief and agony as he stumbled back onto his feet and took cover behind the thick column next to the one Sparrow was standing behind. "_Are you alright?_" she mouthed at him. Jason's reply was a nod and shrug. He was still dazed from what he had just done. The two young warriors then turned their attention on Sun Wukong, Silent Monk and the accursed Jade Warlord.

The Jade Warlord was staring open-mouthed at Silent Monk and the Monkey King with bulging eyes. The Silent Monk was lying face forward in a weakened heap in front of his rumoured-to-be teacher, his shoulder bleeding copiously through his white robes. Sun Wukong gazed upon him with a serious expression. The two did not hear the sudden cries of shock that came from the Jade Warlord, Jason and Sparrow, as they realized how similar the King and Monk looked in appearance. Sun Wukong nodded at his rumoured-to-be disciple with a look in his eyes that only the Silent Monk seemed to understand.

Sparrow and Jason couldn't believe their very eyes! The Monk was disappearing in a golden mist! He disappeared away until all that was left of him was one solitary golden strand of hair that floated in the air of its own accord, right into the Monkey King's outstretched palm. He gazed at it as though in farewell and then rubbed his hand over his head. He lifted his head up. As if in response, the Jade Warlord held up his battle-axe in a pose that said, "I'm ready for you, accursed Monkey! You aren't going anywhere!" Monkey smiled, saying his first words after his awakening, "My turn!" The two powerful legends started another epic battle of good versus evil.

"Oh God, I can't believe what I just saw!" Jason whispered to Sparrow exultantly, "He really was one of the Monkey King's Three Magical Hairs all along!" He stopped smiling, when he saw the expression that was clouding Sparrow's beautiful delicate face. "Are you alright? Sparrow?"

Sparrow's large dark eyes were stony and her lips were pressed together tightly. Her hands were balled into fists and Jason saw what she was holding in one hand: Her special jade dart that has enough power to dispatch an Immortal, not just any Immortal, the Jade Warlord. Sparrow's long black hair hung over her face and shoulders like curtains. She felt Jason's gaze on her, but kept her eyes on the Warlord as she whispered sweetly, "It's time."

"Are you sure?" Jason stepped up towards her and felt her shiver in anticipation as he put his arm around her shoulders. "She supposes so. All she must do is walk up to him and introduce herself. Then with one flick of her hand, he will be burnt in the fire of his crimes forever.'' "That's...just impossible!" Jason whispered and wrappped both arms around her, ''I mean, you _suppose _so? Tell me, are you really ready for this?"

No answer. "Sparrow? Please..."

A soft sob answered his plea. Sparrow turned her head toward Jason and he saw the tear roll down her thin cheek. "How could you doubt this? She is ready and had been ever since the destruction of her adoptive parents. She is a Dragon Princess, whose biological father abandoned her, because of her mortality. She grew up without a family! Nothing but her _wushu_ and dart throwing skills! This dart! She will not rest until it finally finds its way into his cold heart! She must kill him now. Let her go, Traveller! Just let her go! She can do it alone! Please..."

"No! Sparrow! Listen..." Jason restrained her from running away, "Listen! You...you..." "She what? What are you trying to do? Let her go!" "Sparrow! You...might be killed."

Silence. Then, the Orphan Warrior tried to escape Jason's clutches again, shouting hysterically through a flood of tears, "You don't understand, do you? Hasn't she deserved enough trauma in her life already? She must put an end to all the evil that the Warlord brought to the world! Vengeance! Her par...!...!

Jason suddenly lost his temper and, without warning, pulled Sparrow towards him, into a stunning kiss that drowned out the rest of her hysterical outburst.

Lu Yan, who had defeated Ni-Chang the White-Haired Demoness only two minutes ago, staggered in slowly and widened his eyes at the scene inside the palace on the Five Fingers. He laughed, "When did I not see that coming? _Hen mei, shi bushi_?"

Jason and Sparrow broke apart and Sparrow heaved a large sigh, as she buried her head in Jason's chest. Jason felt her tremble as a battle went on inside her mind on whether to stick with Jason or to do away with the Jade Warlord once and for all. "Sparrow, I don't want you to die. You know that, don't you? Even if the Warlord is no match for the Monkey King, he will still be powerful enough to..."

"_Hush_." Sparrow put a finger to Jason's lips. "She...She has...made her decision. She will give her life to avenge her family. Traveller, you were the only real friend she has ever had. Never forget that dead or alive, she will be with you wherever you go."

The Traveller's face turned paler than usual. Without a word, he let go of Sparrow, who took his face in her hands and kissed him for what seemed to be the last time. Jason closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Then, he remembered the Silent Monk's words, "_Vengeance has a way of rebounding upon oneself",_ as he watched her tie up her hair with the dart and walk away from his arms, into the Jaws of Death.


End file.
